1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical personal computer system or server includes a chassis for securing electronic elements, such as a motherboard, hard disk drives, and so on. The electronic elements may be connected to other electronic elements via cables. If the cables are not arranged or maintained in an orderly manner, it becomes inconvenient to maintain or replace the electronic elements secured in the chassis.